There has been a working vehicle including a radiator, a cooling fan and an engine, which are disposed in order from the front to the rear of the vehicle, a shroud that surrounds the cooling fan, an air cleaner that is disposed in front of the shroud, an intake pipe that has a first end connected to the air cleaner and a second end connected to an inlet port of the engine, and a bonnet that is rotatable about a rotary shaft along a vehicle width direction so as to be located at a closed position for covering these members and at an opened position for exposing these members. In such a working vehicle, it is desirable that an inner space of the bonnet is divided in a sealing manner into front and rear sides of the shroud in a vehicle longitudinal direction when the bonnet is located at the closed position.
More specifically, if the inner space of the bonnet is separated in an airtight manner into the front and rear sides of the shroud in the vehicle longitudinal direction, the cooling air flowing from the cooling fan toward the engine and cooling the engine thereby to be wormed can be effectively prevented from returning to the radiator. Prevented therefore is the reduction in cooling efficiency by the radiator and the cooling fan.
In this regard, there has been proposed a bonnet structure having a following configuration (see patent document 1 which is mentioned below). In the bonnet structure, a shroud is provided on the outer peripheral surface with an integrally projecting edge, and an elastic sealing member (hereinafter, referred to as a shroud-side elastic sealing member) is attached to the projecting edge. The bonnet is provided on an inner peripheral surface with an elastic sealing member (hereinafter, referred to as a bonnet-side elastic sealing member), and an inner peripheral surface of the bonnet-side elastic sealing member is brought into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the shroud-side elastic sealing member when the bonnet is located at the closed position.
In the bonnet structure described in Patent Document 1, since the gap between the shroud surrounding the cooling fan and the bonnet is sealed by the shroud-side elastic sealing member and the bonnet-side elastic sealing member, the inner space of the bonnet can be separated into the front and rear sides by the shroud since. The bonnet structure is therefore useful in that it can prevent reduction in cooling efficiency by the radiator and the cooling fan. However, the bonnet structure still has possibility for improvement on the following points.
More specifically, in the bonnet structure described in Patent Document 1, when the bonnet is located at the closed position, the inner peripheral surface of the bonnet-side elastic sealing member provided onto the bonnet is brought into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the shroud-side elastic sealing member provided onto the shroud.
in such a configuration, the bonnet-side elastic sealing member is come close and spaced apart from above with respect to a portion (hereinafter, referred to as an upper portion of the shroud-side elastic sealing member) of the shroud-side elastic sealing member that corresponds to the upper surface of the shroud in accordance with the opening and closing motion of the bonnet, so that the inner peripheral surface of the bonnet-side elastic sealing member is brought into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the upper portion of the shroud-side elastic sealing member when the bonnet is located at the closed position.
Accordingly, the upper portion of the shroud-side elastic sealing member is not in friction with the corresponding portion of the bonnet-side elastic sealing member while the bonnet is being opened and closed.
However, the bonnet-side elastic sealing member is come close and spaced apart from forward with respect to portions (hereinafter, referred to as side portions of the shroud-side elastic sealing member) of the shroud-side elastic sealing member that correspond to side surfaces of the of the shroud in accordance with the opening and closing motion of the bonnet, so that the inner peripheral surface of the bonnet-side elastic sealing member is brought into contact with the outer peripheral surfaces of the side portions of the shroud-side elastic sealing member when the bonnet is located at the closed position.
More specifically, the side portions of the shroud-side elastic sealing member are in friction with the corresponding portions of the bonnet-side elastic sealing member while the bonnet is being opened and closed. This results in defects such as excessive abrasion of the shroud-side elastic sealing member and/or the bonnet-side elastic sealing member, and detachment of the shroud-side elastic sealing member and/or the bonnet-side elastic sealing member from the shroud and/or the bonnet in some cases.